The subject matter disclosed herein relates to electric re-heat dehumidification and, more particularly, to an electric re-heat dehumidification apparatus.
Heating, Ventilation and Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems enhance dehumidification in high humidity climates by removing moisture from indoor air even during cool night periods and the spring/fall shoulder seasons when high indoor humidity levels are coupled with moderate cooling loads. In these situations, since indoor temperatures remain at comfortable levels most of the time, typical thermostat based systems operate in the air conditioning mode for limited, if any, periods of time. Indoor humidity levels, therefore, remain uncontrolled and often become excessive, to the detriment of comfort and indoor air quality.
To address this issue, modern systems operate air conditioners just to control high humidity while allowing for a limited degree of overcooling and/or reduce indoor air flow in a controlled manner to maximize moisture removal while limiting overcooling. In this manner, modern systems have proved effective in maintaining humidity at desirable levels under most conditions. However, in the most challenging situations and climates, further enhancements are necessary and, in one approach, air-conditioned air is re-heated to minimize or cancel the overcooling effect. The air conditioner may then be run as long as necessary to bring humidity down to a desirable level without fear of overcooling.